


Scotty had seen the captain feverish, sick, drunk, delirious, terrified, overjoyed & boiling mad

by DieAstra



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1: "Sick". Scotty has to care for the sick captain until the cavalry arrives.</p><p>Part 2: "Feverish & Delirious". Scotty accidentally gets a glimpse of Kirk’s deepest secrets. </p><p>Part 3: "Boiling mad". The captain would never allow a boy to get hurt.</p><p>This is a series of standalone one shots for each word of the quote (from the episode "Turnabout Intruder"). More chapters for the other words will be added when the muse allows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCOTTY: I’ve seen the captain feverish, sick, drunk, delirious, terrified, overjoyed, boiling mad. But up to now, I have never seen him red-faced with hysteria.
> 
> Chapter 1: On a mission gone wrong, Scotty has to care for the sick captain until the cavalry arrives.

**SCOTTY: I’ve seen the captain feverish, sick, drunk, delirious, terrified, overjoyed, boiling mad. But up to now, I have never seen him red-faced with hysteria.**

** Sick **

It was the last day of a so-far uneventful mission. The Tantalons had been friendly, generously allowing Scotty to study their technology for as long as he wanted to. They had installed a shield that spanned over their city, going kilometers into each direction, like a huge snow globe. Outside that shield, their planet was a dead wasteland. Inside, they grew all they needed to live. 

The shield kept out the deadly beta radiation. It also somehow prevented anyone from beaming in.

It was penetrable though, so the three of them had beamed down outside, wearing protective suits, and then made their way to the city by foot. They had been welcomed with open arms and given quarters for the duration of their mission.

And then, on the evening before they intended to depart, it all went horribly wrong.

The evening had started so well, with a huge feast, and lots of food and drink. Scotty had indulged himself happily. The beautiful woman keeping him company was an extra nice touch. He didn’t pay much attention to the captain, who was over in another corner with a beautiful woman of his own. 

Even Spock had loosened up a bit, as far as he could tell. After all, they deserved a break once in a while.

Understanding among nations was well under way when he heard a sudden shriek from the general direction of the captain. Scotty untangled himself from Varna – that was her name – and rushed over.

Spock beat him by a second and then they both had to watch, horrified, as Kirk retched up purple leftovers of his meal. It seemed to take forever until the nausea subsided and he exhausted let his head fall back on a pillow a helping hand had provided.

Scotty was glad that Spock was there. Give him a piece of technology to take apart and put back with a tight deadline looming over him, and he dealt with it no matter what. But seeing someone suffer made him always feel helpless.

After making sure that Kirk was comfortable for the moment, Spock started an investigation and demanded answers. Methodically, he asked Liralla which food exactly Kirk had eaten, and made her list off every single bit.

Finally, it was discovered that a certain fruit which they had not encountered before, and neither Spock nor Scotty had tried, was the cause. After communicating his findings to Doctor McCoy, who was still on board the Enterprise, Spock had immediately set off for the border of the shield, to greet the rescuing party and to lead them back by the most efficient route possible.

Unfortunately, it would be at least until the end of next day before they arrived.

And that left Scotty to care for the captain.

They had taken Kirk into his quarters, trying to make him comfortable. The short walk had exhausted him and soon he had fallen into a slumber. This gave Scotty time to think, and he did so way much more than he wanted to.

He stayed the whole night by the captain’s side, sometimes dozing off himself. And he became quite good in predicting when Kirk would get sick again. When he started to toss around and breathe heavily, Scotty grabbed a bowl with one hand and with the other hand held Kirk upright until it was over.

After the third round there wasn’t anything left in his stomach to throw up, but the dry heaves still were very violent.

When the morning came, they both were exhausted from the ordeal of the night. Still Scotty refused to leave. Of course he could have given the task to tend to Kirk to one of the women, but after what had happened, he didn’t trust them one single bit. The captain was his responsibility and his alone until the cavalry arrived.

From time to time, he checked in with McCoy via the communicator, giving him updates about Kirk’s condition and getting further advice. The most important thing was to try and get water into him, but it wasn’t easy. Kirk only managed a few small sips before claiming it would only make him sick again, and that he was tired of it.

Which Scotty could relate to with all his Scottish heart.

A Tantalon woman came with a soup she insisted would help settle the stomach cramps. Even after McCoy gave his okay, Scotty did not want to take any chances, so he tried it himself first and told the woman to come back in an hour with a fresh bowl if he didn’t show any bad reaction.

The captain wasn’t the easiest patient. He didn’t complain, not with words; he rather played it down and tried to act as if everything was fine. But it was clear that he was frustrated and hated being seen in this weak and vulnerable state. Scotty tried to maintain a calming and professional presence, but he felt deeply uncomfortable with the situation as well.

He was a firm believer of command. He was lucky to have a captain that did not need to prove his authority every five minutes because his people followed him willingly. The atmosphere on the Enterprise was one of camaraderie and respect, and also friendship and easy banter. Yet Scotty knew that there would always be a wall between him and the captain. He’d never have the close relationship that Kirk had with Spock or McCoy. And he was fine with it.

Certainly no subordinate should see their commanding officer like he did at the moment.

It wasn’t the first time of course. There had been incidents on board the Enterprise where the captain – to say it mildly – had not exactly been himself. But this was different. This was very personal. And they both had to try and make it work. And somehow manage to ignore the fact that Scotty even had to help his captain to the bathroom.

To take Kirk’s mind off of things, they discussed everything from Scottish Whiskey to theoretic chess problems to historic leaders. Kirk even told a few tales of his growing up on a farm in Iowa. He had been one of those kids that always managed to get hurt by climbing trees or riding the wildest horses. Scotty smiled fondly, thinking of his own childhood.

Finally, finally there was noise outside their room, and the familiar voices of Spock and McCoy. Scotty had never been so relieved to see them. Over the years he had become quite good at reading McCoy. As long as he only grumbled loudly about the mess Kirk had gotten himself into this time, he knew he would be alright as soon as they got him back home and put some medicine into him. When McCoy fell silent, that’s when you needed to start to worry.

Thankfully, it was the grumbling this time.

Of course Kirk insisted he was able to walk himself, but relented when McCoy threatened to sedate him. It was a game between them that they had often played before. They knew Kirk had to try, for his own sake; they also knew in the end McCoy would always win.

The men with the stretcher carried the captain away, and before he left Scotty took one last look around the room in which he had been closer to Kirk than ever before.

Hopefully his talent as nurse would not be needed again anytime soon.

The End of "Sick"

See also part 2: "Feverish & Delirious" (next chapter)


	2. Feverish & Delirious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: "Feverish & Delirious". Scotty accidentally gets a glimpse of Kirk’s deepest secrets. Those he would have not shared if he had been conscious.
> 
> This is a series of standalone one shots for each word of the quote (from the episode "Turnabout Intruder"). More chapters for the other words will be added when the muse allows.

**SCOTTY: I’ve seen the captain feverish, sick, drunk, delirious, terrified, overjoyed, boiling mad. But up to now, I have never seen him red-faced with hysteria.**

** Feverish & delirious **

 

In hindsight, they should have realized sooner that something was up. But everyone has a little cold once in a while, right? Nothing special. Certainly nothing to keep one certain Captain Kirk from commanding the Enterprise.

So maybe his eyes were a bit shiny and his voice a bit raspy and his temperature a bit higher than normal, but not even Doctor McCoy saw a reason to intervene. Surely he wanted to keep his battles for the times it really did matter. If he overruled the captain too often, it might become ineffective.

Therefore it took a few days for them to be aware that something was cooking, and something bad. And by then it was too late.

*****

The Enterprise came out of their latest battle with the Klingons scarred, but mostly intact. Scotty had been on the bridge, maintaining the engines, in the sure knowledge that everyone else on the posts behind him was doing their best as well to get them out of this. Despite the urgency of the situation the captain remained calm, giving his orders, and they were immediately fulfilled.

Nothing indicated what would happen next.

When everything was over and they had made it – once again – the captain got out of his chair and walked over to the turbolift.

“Mister Spock, you have the conn. I’ll be in sickbay. I don’t feel so…” He never got to finish his sentence. Instead they all heard a loud thud. Scotty swiveled around in his chair. Kirk was lying in a motionless heap on the floor. Spock already was with him, making sure he was still breathing, and then calling sickbay.

“Doctor McCoy, to the bridge. It’s urgent.”

Soon after that McCoy turned up, two orderlies in tow. Despite their best efforts Kirk did not regain consciousness and had to be carried away on a stretcher. The bridge crew was left behind, horrified, quiet. Uhura’s eyes met Scotty’s and he nodded into her direction, trying to convey that everything would be fine again now that the captain was in good hands. But he wasn’t so confident himself. Never before had Kirk actually admitted to not feeling well. Usually he stubbornly carried on, until he either broke down or McCoy made him rest.

Then they were reminded by their temporary captain Spock that they all still had work to do. It gave them something else to be occupied with instead of worry.

*****

Scotty was down in the belly of the Enterprise, attempting to repair one of the transformers that didn’t work properly anymore. It was a tight space and an uncomfortable position, and suddenly the hand holding his tool slipped, giving himself a deep cut on the forearm.

Trying to stem the flow of blood with some cloth he found, he made his way to sickbay. As soon as the door opened, he shouted, “Doctor McCoy, I need a plaster or bandage or something!”

Nobody answered. But he could hear voices in the adjoining room. And shouts. And screaming. Was that Kirk’s voice? It sounded unnaturally high. Slowly, hesitantly, Scotty walked closer to the open door. 

He did, after all, still need that bandage.

But what he then saw made him forget all about it. Kirk was lying in one of the beds, with both McCoy and Spock trying to calm him with words, as well as physically holding him down. It apparently took great effort, despite Kirk’s arms and legs actually being tied to the bed.

He seemed like a wild animal, tossing around, pulling on the straps. His head thrashed on the pillow. In between his screeching, Scotty could make out words.

“No! Noooooo!... They want to take the Enterprise from me. I can’t allow that. It’s mine! Mine! Give me back my ship!... I won’t tell you anything, you bastard!... Let my crew go!...”

McCoy inserted a hypo into his neck and finally, finally, Kirk seemed to relax. Now he was only murmuring while his tossing ceased. “Hot… hot… I’m burning… this planet is hell…” Then he fell into a slumber.

Spock and McCoy finally noticed Scotty. He was not able to speak after what he just had witnessed, so he only held up his bleeding arm in way of an explanation. McCoy went to get some bandages, while Spock came over.

“Mister Scott, I have to ask you to keep quiet about what you just saw. Under no circumstances is the crew to be informed about the state of the captain’s mind at the moment. Is that clear?”

His eyes were piercing. Apparently today was a day of firsts as Scotty had never seen Spock like this either. He suddenly wished he were somewhere else. But then he got his tumbling thoughts under control and became a bit outraged at Spock’s implications.

“Of course I’d never… I mean, I really…” He was at a loss for words.

Spock looked at him a little while longer, then nodded.

“I know that, Mister Scott. I just wanted to be absolutely certain. Starfleet Command is informed and I will act as captain until the day when Captain Kirk makes a full recovery.”

‘When’, not ‘if’. Hearing Spock talking about it so matter-of-factly and confidently helped calm Scotty’s nerves as well.

“But what exactly is it that he has?”

McCoy, who had motioned for Scotty to sit down and then finally had started to wrap the bleeding gap on his arm, exchanged a look with Spock. Then he shrugged.

“Since you already have seen so much, you may as well hear the whole story. It’s a very violent case of Xuvenian fever. He must have obtained it on his last mission.”

“But we all were down at the planet together with him. Nobody else got ill. That doesn’t make any sense?”

“Apparently it’s dormant and only breaks out when someone previously has had Meningitis. Which Jim has had. Just an unlucky coincidence. But nothing to worry about. With some rest he’ll be right as rain in a few days. You’ll see.”

Finishing the bandage, McCoy then gave Scotty a clap on his back which was meant to be encouraging but came out a bit clumsy. Still Scotty appreciated the attempt.

He realized nobody had said anything about the things Kirk had shouted in his delirium. They hinted of something else, a much darker secret the captain carried around. Scotty was hit by a sudden revelation about what really was going on when the Captain was taken away for “negotiations” on a mission. Things that happened behind closed doors and should stay there. Scotty certainly had no intention to pry.

But his admiration for the man on the bed had grown even more. With sudden insight Scotty realized what the burden of command really meant. A huge package you could not share with anybody.

He looked around from one man to the other. Well, maybe that wasn’t true. Everyone needed a good friend, and Scotty was confident that Kirk was in the best hands he could be.

He hopped off the bed and walked towards the door so their special bond was no longer disturbed.

The End of "Feverish & Delirious"

See also part 1 (previus chapter): "Sick"

See also part 3 (next chapter): "Boiling mad"


	3. Boiling mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captain would never allow a boy to get hurt.

**SCOTTY: I’ve seen the captain feverish, sick, drunk, delirious, terrified, overjoyed, boiling mad. But up to now, I have never seen him red-faced with hysteria.**

**Chapter 3: Boiling mad**

 

This mission had set a new record time for going from good to awful. One minute they were talking with their old friend Relish in his office about another delivery of dilithium; the next moment it turned out that he was being held captive by an alien race that refused to give their name but was mean-looking all the same. They were using Relish to lure in unsuspecting travelers. Scotty and Doctor McCoy never stood a chance against those goons. The captain lasted a little longer until a well-placed blow to his head ended his struggle and he slumped down.

McCoy bellowed, “Let me go!” in his best doctor voice and the alien holding him by the arms was so surprised that he actually did so. Without sparing him another glance, the doctor rushed to Kirk’s side, to check the damage. The captain was coming around again already, although he was still a bit disoriented.

“Three to one, that’s hardly fair”, muttered McCoy. Especially if those aliens had more than two arms. Six, to be precise. In the meantime, goon-with-no-name had been given a sharp command by his leader and grabbed the doctor again, this time making sure to hold on tightly.

Another one yanked Kirk upright and then they were marched into a cell.

It would become their home for the next weeks.

The cells were underground and the prisoners were forced to mine dilithium. It was hard, tedious work. The rules were simple: Meet your quota for the day and get food and water. Don’t meet your quota and go to bed hungry and thirsty.

Well, what passed for a bed over here, anyway.

The orders Kirk had given out were: Keep your head low, don’t get involved in other people’s business, stay out of trouble and wait for an opportunity to escape. Or hope for Spock to find them and beam them up. Whatever happened first.

And then he went against his own orders and got attached to a twelve-year-old boy named Davish.

Scotty had no idea if “someone special” waited at home for the captain. He wore no ring, but surely a man like him was very popular with the ladies. Seeing him now with the boy, Scotty suddenly realized what a great dad Kirk would make.

The children were not supposed to do actual mining, but they were there to bring the workers food and drinks and carry their tools. Davish had been assigned to their group on the first day but it had taken a few days to find out his name. They weren’t supposed to have names down here.

Patiently, Kirk won the boy’s trust. It was heartwarming to see the kid’s eyes light up when he got a simple “thank you” for an offered sip of water.

Davish was even allowed to sit with them when they ate. But he ran away as soon as he heard the voices of the guards. Scotty didn’t even want to think about what the lad must have experienced to be so afraid of them.

In the evening, back in their cell, he exchanged a glance with McCoy. He could see that the doctor was as worried as he was. And McCoy didn’t mince his words.

“Are you out of your mind, Jim? What are you doing? You know we can’t take him with us!”

From where he was sitting, Kirk looked up wearily. For a moment Scotty could see sadness in his eyes, a longing that went even deeper than the desire to get back their freedom. Then it was gone and he wondered if he had imagined it.

“Mind your own business, Bones”, was all Kirk said.

“But…”

“Go to bed. That’s an order. Tomorrow will be a hard day.”

With that he lay down and turned over, but Scotty could sense Kirk didn’t fall asleep for a very long time. Worry kept him awake as well.

The hope they had put in Spock during their first days had vanished, and despair had set in. But nobody dared to talk about how impossible it would be for Spock to find them in this underground labyrinth. They had lost their communicators and had no way to contact him.

Their exhaustion also grew from day to day. Since they had met their daily quota so easily in the beginning, it had been raised to almost impossible levels. Kirk was working twice as hard as Scotty or the doctor, just to make sure they got their piece of bread and a spoonful of warm soup in the evening. But even he would not be able to go on like this forever. No wonder he got snappy.

The next morning Davish came running to the tunnel they were working in. His face beamed with joy and conspiratorially he showed them an apple he had hid in his pocket.

“I got it from the kitchen for you, Jim!” 

That apple was so round and red and fresh, it looked wonderful. It made Scotty’s mouth water. And it shouldn’t be here.

“You shouldn’t have, Davish. I’m sorry, I can’t take it. Quickly, put it back where you got it from. Go!”

Kirk tried to push him away. But the boy couldn’t understand why his gift was rejected and didn’t move at all. Then it was too late.

“What do you have there, boy?” One of the guards had noticed what was happening and had come over. Kirk tried to shield the boy with his own body.

“It’s nothing. It’s a misunderstanding. I already told him to bring it back. Please don’t hurt him. Please… Arrrrggggghhh…”

Scotty had had first-hand experience with the stick that set one's nerve-endings on fire. All resistance melted when your world turned into unbearable pain. You could see that the guard enjoyed pressing it into Kirk’s chest now. 

The captain only regained consciousness after they all had been yanked outside and their hands were bound with leather straps to wooden posts on one side of the square. All the other workers had been brought outside as well and now stood lined up at the other three sides. 

In the middle of the square Davish was bound to a similar wooden post. His shirt had been removed and a guard with a whip stood ready to begin his punishment. 

Clearly, they were here to be made an example of. Nobody witnessing what was about to happen would ever dare to resist again.

Especially not the children. Scotty could see them huddled together in a corner, eyes wide open with fear, clinging to each other.

The guard lifted his arm with the whip, ready to execute the first blow. That’s when it happened. With an inhuman roar of sheer madness, Kirk ripped his hands free of the bonds holding him. He darted over to the middle of the square, snatched the whip from the guard’s grip, and then proceeded to drive him around the square with his own tool of torture. 

“Captain!”

“Jim!”

Scotty and McCoy yelled at the same time. Any second Kirk could be shot dead by one of the guards. Any se-

That’s when they finally felt the familiar tingling of being beamed up. Spock had been able to lock on their positions not one second too soon. 

All three of them materialized in the transporter room of the Enterprise. Kirk was still holding the whip and still had that mad gleam in his eyes. It took a while for him to realize that they were safe now.

Later, when they all were in sickbay and Kirk got his bleeding wrists bandaged – the leather straps had cut in deep before they broke – McCoy couldn’t be quiet any longer. Waving away the nurse that wanted to take his blood pressure, he turned to give Kirk a stern look.

“That was a very stupid thing to do, Jim. Very brave, but also very stupid.”

Kirk grinned.

“It worked though, didn’t it?”

McCoy looked confused but Scotty knew what the captain meant.

“In the split-second before I fully dematerialized, I could see the other workers running over, turning against the guards. They finally realized that they outnumbered them.”

And Kirk added, “I hope we find that we have started a revolution when we go down again. I certainly want to check that Davish is safe.”

He actually made as if he wanted to get up right now, but then winced and carefully lay down again. McCoy yawned.

“You won’t go anywhere. Doctor’s orders. We have people for that. I don’t know about you, but I am very happy to sleep in this nice comfortable soft…”

Scotty didn’t hear which other adjectives the good doctor had up his sleeve, as he had fallen asleep himself.

The End

 

Next part: Don’t know yet, maybe “Drunk”?


End file.
